The Avatar Returns
by Anushka Arvind
Summary: Asin, the newest Fire Lord of the Fire Nation in today's world, a 16-year old girl who had led a normal life in secrecy as instructed by the Spirit World, always dreamed to make the world a better place by finding the next Avatar, who hadn't appeared in almost 500 years. Suddenly, Dev arrives at her doorstep! Enjoy the new Avatar learning the four elements in the present world!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series of ATLA and LOK but am just using the premise.**

**Hey guys! After just observing the creative and beautiful fanfics everyone puts out, I finally decided to pen down my own. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written so I really hope for reviews on it. Thanks.**

**PART - 1**

**Introduction**

It's not easy to live long, as my father said. Especially when others feel suspicious of you, I understand. I'm not a vampire. Relax.

Water, earth, fire, air...long ago, when the world was one big landmass with a few fragments breaking off for the first time, there were four nations that lived together in harmony and were guided by spirits from a different world. The spirits helped in giving life to all of us. The Air nomads, Earth Kingdoms, Water tribes and the Fire nations lived as friends and allies, respecting each other for their bending and resources. The world was at peace and the Avatar, the master of all four elements kept it. But everything changed after Avatar Aang's time. There was an establishment of various cities for refugees then for all. Republic City was one of them that's function was to watch the other nations stay in peace.

Aang did what he thought was right but he didn't expect drastic changes from the next Avatar in the cycle. Avatar Korra had brought them. One development was opening the North and South Spirit World portals to promote the relationship between the spirits and humanity. The second development had to do with the defeat of the the Earth Kingdom Dictator Kuvira, thus allowing the rightful Prince declare all of the annexed territories as independent democracies. This accidentally opened another spirit portal right in Republic City!

Each Avatar that came after that lived slightly longer than the previous ones bringing newer changes with them. But it wasn't only because of them, the world itself changed. The one landmass with fragments, scientifically called Pangaea, now divided into seven landmasses with thousands of islands. It was the world we now know. Soon, the Four Nations evolved, humans and spirits feuded to the point where nobody wished to live alongside each other. So, Avatar Chang closed the Northern Spirit portal and the portal of Republic City, leaving the Southern one open with a snow of protection. The spirits returned and peace was kept. Or so he thought...

The Spirits were all gone and the world fell into chaos yet again. Spiritual energy, the foundation of bending, disappeared completely and the gap between the two worlds grew bigger. Every year, more humans were born without bending abilities that decreased the number of benders. Benders even faced problems with their strength so they slowly went into hiding. The next Avatar also was not to be found.

Just when benders lost all hope of regaining their power, various people from important families of the four nations came together and searched worldwide for the only Spirit portal left open by Chang.

My family was also a part of this. After the partition of the Indian subcontinent into India and Pakistan, my great grandfather set out with the others and found the Southern spirit portal. He and people from the other nations entered and met so many different spirits crowded inside. The face-stealer Kho, revealed information about the Spirit Council, a governing body for the Spirit world made after the destruction of Raava, the mother spirit, just before stealing a face of their comrade.

Upon their meeting, the Head of the Spirit Council decided against the spirit's and the people's wishes to open the portals again. But Iroh, one of the greatest generals of the Fire Nation, appealed and reasoned with them. They then decided to send spirits, one for each bender, to provide guidance and energy for their bending. My grandfather, along with three others from the nations, was given special spirits that live on with the next generation of the family. For ordinary benders, once they die, their spirit goes back to the spirit world and will be assigned to another bender.

"Why can't we go back to where there was peace in the worlds? The open portals can give another chance." my grandfather hand said.

"We cannot consider anything until the Avatar returns. Until then, we shall wait." said the Head spirit.

The three men and one woman remaining in the team thanked them and left the spirit world and swore to never go back until the Avatar appeared. These four people were the descendants of each of the royal families of the Four Nations and my great grandfather was the Fire Lord. Now I am after my grandfather and my mother.

After their journey, all benders continued their same life but in secret, especially us. I do encounter a few but I do not reveal my lineage. It's a matter of safety. Now an average bender lives up to 500 years because of their spirit. Right now, I'm 16 years old.

But I am the Fire Lord. And how to identify the Avatar if I should see one in my lifetime, I have no idea.


End file.
